Hidden Secret
by xOracle
Summary: Rated M for later Smut. Serah went of to Eden and she insisted on having Snow and Lightning spend some more bonding time together. Lightning hates him, but is it really hate or is it something else shes really feeling? Snow/Lightning Slight Hope/Lightning (This story is being discontinued...)


"Snow Please, This will be a good way to get to know each other better"

"Ughh Serah we have had enough time to get to know each other when we were trying to save you" I said sitting down on the edge on the bed where Serah was packing her clothes. She was leaving tomorrow to go off to the university in Eden. He knew Serah had been looking forward to go for sometimes now and he didn't want to stop her. Snow really wished he could go with her, but she insisted that he stay here and stay with her sister awhile, so that they could bond more.

"I don't think you two have spent enough time together, your still not getting along very well as I want" The pink haired girl looked down frowning. "I don't know why she is so hostile towards you still..."

I pulled Serah over into my arms embracing her in a tight hug._ I can think of a couple of reasons why she doesn't like me..._ Snow moved Serah's hair from her face and pulled her chin up gentally to look at him. Kissing her lips softly, I hoped in my mind that Lightning had forgiven him for what happened at the Estheim's house. Serah turned her face away, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back and decided I will go stay with Lightning just to work things out and to keep Serah happy. "Serah for you I will spend sometime with her and by the time you get back she and I will be as close as you want us to be!"

"Really Snow? Thank You, Let's go see her now and see if shes okay with it" Serah hugged me around my shoulders then got up skipping over to the door waiting for me to follow.

* * *

><p>Lightning had just finished her cup of coffee as their was a knock at the front door. Setting the cup down on the counter, she made her way to the door. Slowly opening expecting Hope, to her surprise it was Serah and Snow. Glaring at Snow she opened the door more letting them both in. They went and sat down in the living room.<p>

"Lightning I have a favor to ask you" Serah started. I shook my head to show I was listening telling her to continue. "Well as you know tomorrow I'm going off to Eden and I was wondering if Snow could stay with you while I'm away..."

"Why can't he go with you?" I asked looking over at Snow remembering how he had tried to come onto me back at Hope's place. She remembered that it had given her a strange feeling that shes never felt before. I was so deep in thought I had barely heard Serah say "Distraction" and "No Room" I shook my head clearing my head from my thoughts.

"So can he stay with you?"

"He's a grown man don't you think he can look after himself?" I asked and Serah looked down. I felt kind of bad at her reply.

"I just don't want to have to worry about the both of you..." Searh said picking her head up to look at me again. "I want you guys to be closer then you are by the time I get back..."

Lightning sighed feeling upset that she had upset her sister. "Well Serah if it makes you happy he can stay here so you don't have to worry". I could tell Snow was shocked that I had actually said yes. I was paying attention to much to Snow's reaction that I didn't notice Serah gotten up and walked over to me. Serah bent down giving me a hug, thanking me for doing this for her. _Heh anything for you Serah._ I thought and hugged her back. Serah went up to Snow kissing him on the cheek telling him not to cause to much trouble and she left without saying another word.

"So sis, where do you want me to sleep?" Snow asked me rubbing the back of his head. iI really hope that she doesn't remember... She must have forgotten or have forgiven me seeing she is letting me stay with her. _Expecting her not to replay so nicely, she surprised him by not making him sleep on the floor or something._

"You can sleep on the couch, Hope is coming to stay with us to finish school, so he gets the guest room" Lightning said. "You can help yourself to anything in the house besides the things in my bedroom... Don't expect me to cook for you, I will not and last behave"

_Oh crap she remembers, now I have to find some way to make it up to her_

"Alright that's cool, hows Hope been?" He asked flopping down on the couch.

"Hmph, ask him when he gets here" She replied walking away to her room. Lightning walked out a few moments later dressed in her usual clothes. "I'm going out" she said and left the house.

I didn't bother asking her where she is going as I watched her walk out the door. Once she was gone I closed my eyes and relaxed. _What can I do to make her forget... I'm glad she didn't tell Serah or what if she did and that's why Serah doesn't want me to go with her? No if she had told her then Serah wouldn't have wanted me to stay here and spend more bonding time..._ I turned to my side thinking more about it till I started to dose off when their was a knock on the door. Sitting up quickly I got light head so I had to sit their a minute. They knocked again and I got up answering the door. It was Hope.

"Snow what are you doing here?" the silver haired teen asked me.

"Well kiddo Lightning is doing Serah a favor by watching me" I laughed at how silly that sounded.

"Aren't you to old for a baby sitter" he joked. Hope didn't change much in appearance sense the last time I saw him but his personally has. He seemed a lot happier, more confident.

"Well apparently not" I replied. "Hey you hungry?"

"Yeah I guess so why?"

"Well want to go out and get a bite to eat?"

* * *

><p>Snow brought me to the cafe where his NORA buddies worked. It seemed pretty busy. Everything in Bodhum seemed different from the last time I visited. It was more peaceful and quiet. We sat at the counter and Snow asked me what I wanted. I told him he ordered it and ordered himself a beer.<p>

"So how have you been?" Snow asked me.

"Well I have been good" I replied. "How have you been?"

"Me, well I have been great! Serah and I were supposed to get married, but we decided to hold it off till after she finishes school"

"That sounds like a good idea" I smiled and the food came a lot faster then I expected. I began to eat as Snow ordered himself more alcohol. I couldn't stand the smell of, I never tried any and I never wanted to. I had almost finished and time seemed like it was flying by fast when Snow asked me a question.

"So have you found any ladies you like yet?" Snow asked me. "Had any thoughts?"

I almost choked on my food. _What kind of question is that?_ I thought to myself. _Had any thoughts about what?_ "Well their is this one girl I have liked for awhile but I know that I'll never have a chance..." Saying those words made me feel kind of sad but it was true. It was as if Snow had sensed that the question had made me feel a little down because he handed me one of his alcoholic beverages. "No I don't drink, its not good for you". He told me one time wouldn't hurt and that he made it clear it would make me feel better. I took the bottle and smelt it. It didn't smell as bad as the other things I had smelt so I took a sip. _Wow this is pretty good_. I thought and Snow handed me another.

* * *

><p>I walked along the beach breathing in the sea air. Unbuckling all the buckles on her boots, she slid them off and placed them away from the water. Walking into the cool water Lightning closed her eyes and thought about Serah. She was glad she had made a great decision about wanting to go back to school. Listening to the small waves crash she felt completely relaxed. Lightning wasn't very happy about Snow having to stay with her because she had some odd feelings about him she couldn't explain. She doesn't know why she acts so hateful towards him when that's not really what she is feeling on the inside. Even sense Fang and Vanille has turned to crystal, shes felt sort of empty. They had all gotten close like a family and again it felt like she had lost something special. Lightning's stomach growled and she opened her eyes not realizing how long she had been standing their thinking. <em>Mine as well get something to eat.<em> I walked out of the water and sat down pulling my boots on. After they were buckled, I decided to go to the Sea Side Cafe seeing it was the closest thing. Before she even go to close I heard Snow's loud voice. I walked in and saw Hope passed out. Walking up to him, he reeked of alcohol.

"How could you let him drink?" I asked not wanting to explode in a public place.

"Hey he wanted to" Snow replied with a smirk on his face.

I gritted my teeth "And you let him?" _God I just want to smack the smile right off his face..._

"Sure why not?"

That's it I couldn't handle it and I punched him across the face. Everyone stared at me and I didn't care. I picked up Hope and left without a word.


End file.
